bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bladedance of Elementalers Light Novel Volume 08
Summary :~'' :---Princess maidens that serve a dragon may not wear underwear.'' :A date with the strongest ace from the «Knights of the Dragon Emperor» :Tempest victory. : ~ Team Scarlet made their final struggle on the last day of the first round of the Blade Dance and finally managed to advance to the finals. They have two free days before the last round begins. What will they do during this time? Chapters Prologue Kamito enters the enemy stronghold and attacks the center while the others act as a diversion. Unexpectedly, he encounters three elementalists from the Sacred Spirit Knights cooperating with team Cernunos, they manage to seize his movements until Rinslet and Claire appeared. With the arrival of Ellis and Fianna they turn the tables and defeat team Cernunos and the three elementalists from the Sacred Spirit Knights, acquiring enough crystals to advance to the finals in the fourth place. Chapter 1 - Victory Celebration The group decided to celebrate in La Parfait Cafe, where Carol, Mirelle and Milla, now Mirelle's maid, arrived. Later, The Four Gods arrived with food to congratulate everyone. The party was ended because Ellis, Fianna and Rinslet had to visit their respective families. Since Claire and Kamito had no one to visit, they went to a stroll on Ragna Y's streets, where they decide to enter a theatre and encounter Greyworth on the route. Inside the theatre, Claire asks Kamito about how he met Greyworth. Since there was time, and Claire already knew about the Instructional School, he agreed and started recalling. Chapter 2 - The Witch and the Assassin After the destruction of the Instructional School, Kamito reached the Murderers and accepted the job of killing the Dusk Witch in exchange of the book Key of Sulaiman to release Restia. He attacked Greyworth with his twin swords, but she blocked him and removed his mask, he attacked again, but she used Absolute Arts, Purple Lightning to pierce his flank. After waking up, Kamito and Greyworth made a deal, she'll release Restia in exchange for Kamito doing housework for her. She dressed him as a girl to prevent people to finding out that he's a male elementalist. While showing him the mansion, she was attacked by two assassins, Kamito dispatched them and after a brieft talk, she mentioned Blade Dance and got an idea. Days later Greyworth makes Kamito clean her study, while cleaning he finds a medal that Greyworth obtained by winning the blade dance, then he finds a copy of the Key of Sulaiman, but in that moment an intruder enters the mansion, for his surprise, it was an elementalist assassin and was before him in the study. He used his assassing techniques and realized that he had the feeling of wanting to protect something, the assassing used Anihilation magic and later summoned a blade through spirit magic, Kamito created a blade from just spirit power and cut his opponent blade and mask, it was a young girl that resembled Greyworth, she told him to see through it as unleashed the Purple Lightning. Kamito woke up again and Greyworth praises him before releasing Restia. At that moment he stops, and tells Claire that that's the story of how he met Greyworth, Claire asks him to continue, but he manages to scape because the function was about to begin. Interlude The Dusk Witch Greyworth is in a high-class hotel, and is thinking about the Blade Dance and bout the investigation she's conducting over the other Ren Ashbell that appeared. She decides that before her heart stops beating she must pass something to Kamito. Chapter 3 - The Ice Demon and the Hell Cat Kamito is woken up by Mireille to stop Claire and Rinslet, who are fighting and the tremos can destroy the entire castle. When Kamito enters the room hes blown away from the attacks clashing, the fight stop because of concern for Kamito. Mireille tells them that she looked for Kamito and when he inquires why are they fighting, each says that it's the other's fault and Claire goes away. When Kamito is about to leave, his stomach growls and Rinslet offers to make him breakfast, Milla takes Mireille away. While eating, Kamito asks Rinlet to tell him about how she met Claire. Rinslet recounts that their parents knew each other and once she went with her father the Eltein House, and was ordered to play with Claire while their parents talked. Rinslet made Claire to take her to their library, there, they found a frenzied spirit that Rinslet was unable to stop, but Claire did with Fireball. After that, Claire returns to the room to share some snacks with Rinslet. Chapter 4 - Date with a Dragon Leonora has been disturbed by something she can't identify sinceshe fough Kamito, so she decides to face him again. Kamito wakes up again, after talking with Est for a bit, Yuri cracks open the windows of his room, leaves a letter and disappears without much of a word. Kamito opens the letter and sees that it's a invitation for a date with Leonora. Kamito meets Leonora alone, but Fianna and Ellis saw him on his way there and started following him after they saw that he met Leonora. Kamito takes Leonora to the Memorial Hall, where they see a picture of Greyworth and later, a whole room for Ren Ashbell, as they exit, they bought bread with the shape of Restia's spirit seal. While walking, a wind spirit passes and lifts Leonora's skirt, Kamito notices that she isn't wearing underwear, so he takes her to buy some. She buys underwear that can be used as swimsuit, so Kamito decides to go to the pool. Kamito finds Mireille and Milla. They explain about a contest in which Leonora wants to enter. Ellis and Fianna arrive at the pool and enter the contest to stop Kamito from winning. On the contest, Kamito and Leonora, although everyone against them, easily overwhelm the other contestants, until Mireille starts using magic and Fianna and Ellis join the attack. He managed to evade the web of attacks using techniques from the Instructional School. During the fight against Ellis they released all their divine power and rose a pillar of water, thus, ending the competition. Kamito wakes up Leonora and gives the the doll she wanted, Leonora is satisfied and parts ways with Kamito before Ellis and Fianna arrive. Interlude - Team Inferno Chapter 5 - The Night Before the Finale Epilogue epilogue Illustrations STnBD V08 cover.jpg|Official Japanese Cover STnBD V08 inner cover.png|Official Japanese Inner Cover STnBD V08 001.png|Colour Illustration 1 STnBD V08 002.png|Colour Illustration 2 STnBD V08 003.png|Colour Illustration 3 STnBD V08 TOC.JPG|Table Of Contents V08 P029.png|Page 29 V08 P040.png|Page 40 V08 P071.png|Page 71 V08 P116.png|Page 116 V08 P151.png|Page 151 V08 P178.png|Page 178 V08 P182.png|Page 182 V08 P232.png|Page 232 Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Franchise Category:Creator Publications